


Good Boy

by Teh_Poet



Series: TehKita's Kinklets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Anal Plug, Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, Oral, kink positive sherlockians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teh_Poet/pseuds/Teh_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...<br/>“That was a question, love…”</p>
<p>“Sorry, daddy…” Sherlock breathed, “I just can’t concen- concentrate when you’re- oh!”<br/>...</p>
<p>--<br/>The next in kitabrie's new kink celebration series! This month's kink: Age Play and Daddy Kink ^o^/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

“And how’s my princess doing, hm?”

Sherlock’s eyelashes fluttered as John ran his fingertips lightly up quivering legs and under the frilly fabric he wore. A pretty flush stained his cheeks when John fingers found their way to the plug and tugged it gently, twisting it just a bit and watching his little boy squirm.

“That was a question, love…”

“Sorry, daddy…” Sherlock breathed, “I just can’t concen- concentrate when you’re- oh!”

John chuckled darkly as Sherlock bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. “That’s alright, darling… You’re being so good for daddy. But now it’s time for a little something more.”

“Oh, daddy, please.” Sherlock dropped to his knees between John’s thighs, hands moving to undo the fastenings of John’s trousers.

“Slow down, sweetheart, there’s plenty of time…” John fondly kissed Sherlock’s curls, and helped to pull his pants down his hips. “You remember how to do it, right? Just like a lolly…”

“Just like a lolly,” Sherlock licked his lips, wrapping his hands around his daddy’s stiff prick.

“That’s my good boy…”

**Author's Note:**

> visit our tumblr for more content concerning this kink (and others ^o^/)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whatareweidonteven


End file.
